


Head Like A Hole

by creepymura



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bondage, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/pseuds/creepymura
Summary: so...that restriction device from enter the florpus...
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	Head Like A Hole

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by whatisgoingonhereman and dib-membranes-vore-corner (what a url) on tumblr

_god, honey, i'd do anything for you_

“Oh, the years I’ve longed to have you like this.” 

“Hmph!”

Dib’s fists clenched underneath the heavy metal shackle binding his wrists, dark eyebrows furrowed and his amber eyes, glaring, filled with a special kind of rage as his rival stood above him, his normally small stature suddenly towering. A smug look in his sharp toothed grin as he took thorough enjoyment of Dib’s compromised position, as a rival naturally should. 

He let out a muffled grunt of annoyance against the thick, metal gag and collar combination that covered his mouth, that kept his head and his neck straight and still, and his jaw raised ever so slightly. 

An annoyed huff through his nose fogged up his glasses. 

_god, honey, just tell me what you want me to_

“My apologies, but I’m afraid that I didn’t understand that.” An innocent, teasing tone was heavily counteracted by the sinister chuckle that slipped from Zim’s lips, which naturally only pissed Dib off even more, as he took a few steps closer to his bound rival, heeled boots audible on the cold, metal floor. "Won’t you speak up for me?” 

“Mmph.” Dib grunted roughly again, his head twisting against the thick metal and his glare even more angry. 

His boots were encased with similar metal bindings as his wrists, and a fluorescent stream of hard-light kept his legs spread apart forcefully and kept his body open and vulnerable. 

Exactly how Zim wanted him. 

_god, honey, nail me up against the wall_

A wide, emoticon-like, and heavily pixelated grin was then projected from the thick metal collar binding his neck in front of the gag, and cast a glowing, green light against his skin, clinical and alien in its own right. 

Just the juxtaposition of the blaring, obnoxious smile and Dib’s own rage that Zim had so scrutinously concealed with thick, industrial metal made him seethe. 

“Zim, you’re sooooo cool and soooo hot!” Dib flinched and his eyes widened with surprise at the disembodied sound of Zim’s voice from a unseen speaker on the metal collar, before shouting words of protest and curses at his captor, his anger enthusiastic despite being heavily muffled by the gag. Though Zim just grinned with an obvious sadistic pleasure through the unspoken abuse. “Please just take me in however way you please!” 

“Well.” Zim replied (to himself) with a casual shrug and an easy sing-song tone, stopping in front of Dib’s bound body. “If you really insist.” 

_god, honey, don't want everything, he wants it all_

With a curious cock to his head, despite the knowing (and totally eager) look in his magenta eyes, Zim raised the sole of his boot and placed it between Dib’s spread legs, his smirk sharp when Dib immediately moaned against thick metal, skinny hips jutting at the sudden attention, eyes squeezing shut in an instant. 

Any anger he might have felt before was replaced almost immediately with arousal, despite how much he would have contested that fact later. And maybe that fact alone was enough to make him tremble.

“That’s it.” Zim murmured, moving his boot up and down as his smirk became less sinister and more...sensual. “That feels good, doesn’t it? Being under me, under my very feet, where you truly belong. And you want to know the best part, human?” He asked, innocently. “You know that, don’t you?” Zim’s normally booming voice was hushed, quiet, just for Dib to hear as his boot slid higher. “You know you belong here.” 

Dib couldn’t help but moan into his gag again, both from the obscene dirty talk and the way Zim was kneading at him through his jeans. Knowing exactly what spots to push on to get Dib trembling. 

To know he’d given up to an alien invader so easily was utterly humiliating. 

And yet... 

_no, you can't take it_  
_no, you can't take it_

Removing his boot from the front of Dib’s jeans, Zim slowly sank down to his knees and approached his bound rival in a lazy crawl, his chest heaving and shuddering with heavy breaths, nearly as much as Dib’s was. 

Had he not been so wrecked with his own arousal; Dib might have felt smug. 

“Mm, yes...” Zim started, a hungry look in his hazy eyes as he moved between Dib’s legs and sat in his lap, tangling his legs with the human’s and running his hands down his shuddering chest. “This is exactly where you belong. Right here, with me. For me to...to keep. To use as I please.” He glanced up at Dib then, the hungry look in his eyes only growing. “That’s what you said, wasn’t it?” 

_no, you can't take that away from me_

“And you like this so much too, that’s the very best part.” Zim continued, the momentary lapse to his annoying smugness subsiding quickly as he grinned again, taking a fistful of Dib’s coat and pulling him close. “You LIKE being under my control, despite how much you fight back against it. It’s like you’re fighting back against your own impulses to submit.” He tiptoed his fingers up Dib’s front as he spoke, tone condescending and almost chiding. “You’re still fighting it, even as I speak, no?” 

Zim dragged a finger up Dib’s neck to rest artfully under his stubbly chin, forcing it to jut up slightly in a manner Dib could only compare to that of a predator inspecting their prey. 

Taking a good look at every angle, every inch of him. 

Really, it just made his jaw clench tighter and his lip tremble underneath the metal. 

_no, you can't take it_  
_no, you can't take it_

Dib only noticed Zim shifting in his lap when he felt the invader slowly start to grind their hips together. Feeling the squirming familiarity of Zim’s exotic genitalia under his thin leggings against his own, aching dick. 

It really did feel so much better than the bottom of his boot. 

The string of moans muffled by his gag were louder than any had been before and so much more desperate as he rocked his hips against Zim’s. 

And despite how every part of his brain was screaming at him not to, he wanted to give in, do everything and say everything that Zim wanted him to, just to feel an ounce of the pleasure he was offering him. 

“Stop fighting it, Dib.” Zim’s voice dipped into a purr as he brought their faces closer together. “Allow yourself to submit, and I’ll show you just how good it can be.” 

A hand drifted down to the space between his legs and unzipped his jeans. 

His amber eyes rolled back into his skull when Zim finally touched him. 

Sweetly kissing the metal faceplate as he did so. 

_no, you can't take that away from me_

**Author's Note:**

> did i rip the miley cyrus version of head like a hole from black mirror? yes but i'm still goth fuck you
> 
> people were talking about the restriction device from enter the florpus on zadr tumblr and uhhhhh ignore all the kinktober stuff i was supposed to do, i need to write some bondage porn first, a man has fuckin NEEDS. i might do a more explicit chapter 2 if i find the energy :P
> 
> follow me on my tumblr, ask me to write porn, whatever you want man  
> filthylittlexenophile.tumblr.com
> 
> ray x


End file.
